


More Family

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3somes, Babies being born in time chamber, Blood fueds, Cygnus Black dead, Eleanor Branstone is Harry daughter, Emma Granger is Harry Squib sister, F/M, Grangers still alive, Harry Potter is Nymphadora father, Harry and Andromeda son, Harry and Bellatrix son, Harry and Selenee Malfoy son, Harry is Lord Potter, Honor duels, Infidelity, Most Ancient and Noble houses, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, kink sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: N/A
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Edgar Bones/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/ Marlene Mckinnon, Harry Potter/ Selenee Lovegood nee Malfoy, Harry Potter/Druella Rosier, Harry Potter/Mrs Zabini, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marius Black/Petunia Evans Dursley, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Remus Lupin/Mary Macdonald, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	More Family

Harry was born in the maurder’s era and best friends with Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Edgar Bones and Remus Lupin.They all born in 1950 along with Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Arthur and Molly. No boy who lived, Harry killed him in a duel 1979, he had no horcruxes, Frank married Alice, Edgar married Janice Abbott, Sirius married Olivia Greengrass, Remus married Mary Mcdonald and Harry married Marlene McKinnon,Severus married a Goyle this takes place in the azenor sage timeline of renewal with Charlus and Dorea births being in 1900 and James Lily being in 1924 Harry children are Richard 22, Julius 21(Turpin betrothed), Allan 19(Davies), Robert 18(Bones) and Neil 17(Elleanor)

Chapter 1 July 2nd 1992

Severus and his wife Melinda cannot be their baby girl is dying all because Potter’s brat does not want to fulfill a marriage contract. Severus how is she asked her godfather Lucius, she is getting worse and there is nothing we can do to stop it he voiced. Harry should force Richard into doing this said Narcissa walking through the door, I believe that Marlene has a lot to do with it also said Melinda crying. What can we do to force his hand asked Lucius, we can try his godparents, Sirius and Alice, Sirius hates me said Severus. If it was not for Potter I would have been bullied by Black and other Gryffindors. What about his great aunt Cassiopeia asked Melinda, he is always asking for her counsel on things so why not ask her said Melinda. Baby you might be right said Severus as they all left to go ask Cassiopeia help.

Cassiopeia’ House

They had just told her what was happening with Severus daughter Eileen when Harry came through the fire. Aunt Cassiopeia says Harry but stops when he sees she has company he thought. Harry is it true you are gonna let this girl die, that is Richard’s decision not to marry her said Harry. Yes it is but I think Marlene has something to do with it Cassiopeia said, she has nothing to do with it Harry voiced. Yes but we know he will do anything Marlene tells him to and she hates all things that are Slytherin Cassiopeia told him. Trust me Marlene has nothing to do with it, Richard does not want to be in a loveless marriage. So Severus says as he looks Harry in the eye, you will let my daughter die he said. This is out of my hands he say as a patronus, dad mom is in St.Mungo’s the voice of his 2nd youngest son Robert said. Harry rushes through the floo to St.Mungo’s with the others right behind him.

St. Mungo’s

The waiting room is packed for people with news on Marlene when a healer comes out. Lord Potter,Lady Potter suffered a heart attack, we tried to revive her but there is nothing we could do, she is gone said the healer. Alice, Mary and Olivia bust out crying at their friend being dead. The boys are shocked and mad their mother is gone, thank you healer said Harry in a heavy and sad voice. Boys I have to go he said to them and he walked out of the hospital to mourn Marlene.He can’t believe his beautiful blue eyed treasure is gone, the same girl who he asked out in front of the whole great hall.

Flashback September 18th 1965

So Frank do you think Harry boy here will ask out Marley asked Edgar, of course said Sirius he is head over heels. They all sit down to Harry and starts in on their breakfast when music started to play.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May  
Well I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)

They saw pictures of Marlene all throughout her Hogwarts career

I've got so much honey the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
Well I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl ooh)

My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl

Ooh, ooh  
Hey, hey, hey  
Ooh, ooh  
Hey, hey, hey  
Ooh, ooh, yeah

Pictures appeared again this time in her quidditch gear playing against Ravenclaw scoring goals as a chaser.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame  
I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim  
Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl  
(Talkin' 'bout my girl)

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day (Woah, woah)  
With my girl  
I've even got the month of May  
With my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl

Then sparks bust out and says WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME MARLEY HARRY, the whole hall turned to the gryffindor table. Marlene gets up and walks towards Harry and kisses him on the mouth and says yes you fool I will go out with you. The whole of gryffindor table erupts in cheers of Harry and Marley while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff claps loudly and Slytherin claps politely. I thought you would never ask me said Marley, I just needed some encouragement from the guys Harry said.That night they made love for the first time and boy was it magical he thought.

End Of Flashback

Harry said Sirius how are you holding up he ask, about as well as a person who lost their soulmate. Don’t worry you will find somebody else, I want Marley and only Marley he said.

Scene change Malfoy Manor

Father said Selene, what is the matter asked her father, this just came from gringotts, what it is it asked Abraxas, a marriage contract.

Marriage Contract Between house of Malfoy and house of Potter written in 1873 by lord(s) Brutish Malfoy and Thaddeus Potter.

Abraxas opens up the contract and reads it

1) The house of Malfoy will have to transfer 60% of their gold inside of their vauls to the house Potter at the time of the activation of the contract  
2) 10 properties of the house Potter of their choosing and all of their business shares  
3) The house of Malfoy will become vassals of the house of Potter for 75 generations  
4) Failure to comply will result in assets of the house of Malfoy being turned over to the house of Potter

Father said Selene what are we going to do, we will have to try to get Potter to comply with this, if not you will have to try and seduce him said Abraxas.

Reviews?


End file.
